Interwoven Darkness
by IthildenElessar
Summary: Estel,15, begins having distressing dreams.An elf finds out about the boy's dreams and things start to go downhill for Estel. The only way to save LEgolas' and Estel's life is for someone to uncover the mystery that has them all somehow entangled.
1. The Dream

**Summary: **

A 15-year-old Estel begins having distressing dreams. Later, he leaves on a hunting trip and meets an elf that thinks him a danger to the elf prince, Legolas.  The elf finds out about the boy's dreams and things start to go downhill for Estel and the elf even finds he's losing something he treasured so much.

**Disclaimer: **

The idea is mine but the characters are always and forever J.R. Tolkien's. This is one of those no Estel mom things but even if there were you wouldn't see her anyway. I try to keep the info. Accurate….well, in most ways..Mwahahaha!

                                                       Chapter 1

_  It was midnight. Estel made his way through the familiar halls of Imladris and stopped near the kitchen in hopes for a glass of water. The area was filled with a deep smoothing silence. A soft squeak of the kitchen door being opened caught him off guard.  Estel's eyes caught a faint shadow disappear behind the large wooden door. An unfamiliar fear grabbed his heart. Then an unusual assortment of sounds clashed on the other side of the door._

_ SHHKKKK CLANK_

_It sounded like glass being broken, pots being pounded and an unrecognizable thud from the wall._

_THUD-THUD CLANK SHKKKKK_

_ In panic and instinct the boy swung open the door. Estel's breath stopped. _

_" Mendur?" He asked shocked and disbelieving._

_ " Estel help me look for my brooch. I think I lost it in the kitchen." Came the reply. _

_ Broken glass and pots and pans littered the floor. Estel jumped when a glass broke right next to his foot. An odd yellow liquid splashed on his robe. He could immediately smell the distasteful smell as it mixed with the other fluids splattered on the floor. The human's gaze directed onto the source. On top of a counter, which was meant for cooking on, was the figure of a young dark-haired elf. His locks were nestled behind his pointy ears and in the darkness his eyes flickered at the sight of Estel._

_ " Mendur, what do you think your doing!" Estel yelled in-between frustration and shock._

_ He couldn't get his heart to stop beating so loudly. Noises burst from the door and he swung his head around to see Lord Ciren followed by a group of elves Estel recognized as Emyndur, Silrond, Culdur, Ladatar and Figwit. _

_ The elves eyes popped open in the same shock Estel had been a moment earlier. Only Cirden was able to find his words in the speechless crowd. _

_ " I would like to know what you think you are doing! You especially should know better then to sneak in here at night and destroy the kitchen!" Cirdan's words struck Estel hard._

_ " It wasn't me. It was…….." His voice trailed off. Estel looked towards Mendur. He wasn't there. He disappeared._

_ " He was here a minute ago!" Estel's voice choked. " I swear!"_

_ Lord Cirden tapped his foot repeatedly on the tile. The barely audible noise was the loudest thing in the room. Cirdan stared at Estel, disbelieving every word that escaped from his mouth. In every aspect of authority he demanded,_

_ " Figwit, get him to his room. I would like to discuss his punishment with his father."_

_ A dark-haired elf stepped to Estel's side and directed him out the door. When they were clear of the kitchen an argument broke out and the voices echoed in the halls._

_ Figwit glanced at him once in a while. His face was unreadable yet Estel saw the familiar soft glint of bliss that never left the elf's eyes. It was covered by some other emotion but it was there. Estel was glad it was Figwig dragging him to his room because his eyes weren't revealing the disappointment or anger as the other elves. He could live with that until his father found out about…._

_ Figwit put his hand on his shoulders "You should stay here until we call you." It was a command but Figwit's voice was so light that it felt like he had a choice._

   In one of Rivendell's chambers, a young boy slept. Chestnut locks embedded his head, he kept moving back and forth as if experiencing a terrible dream. Estel awoke--the room was pitch black; cold sweat covered his body, strands of his dark wavy hair clung to his face and his heart tightened. The sharp images burned inside Estel's head as he lay burying the side of his face in his pillow. It was so real. Estel found it hard to believe that it hadn't actually happened.

  After about fifteen minutes the bright images were still clear to his mind's eye. Thinking about it gave Estel an uneasy feeling in his stomach. But it was just a dream; there is no reason why he should be getting worked up and as Estel managed to convince himself this, sleep slowly pulled him under.

Chapter 1 is a bit short and like most stories…it will get better so hang on there.  Rate plz. I'll post once every 1 to 2 weeks…sry it takes so long but I have summer school and time is low for me…g….


	2. First Meetings

**Oh..lol…I accidentally left the story on 'no anonymous' reviews. Sry. Well, I fixed it now. Oh, and I guess I said I would only be posting between 1 to 2 weeks…well, I guess I found time. **

****

****

A wide window stretched across the cream wall and outside it the Bruinen flowed through the gorge. The sky edged the distant mountains purple and rays of light swept over Rivendell. The grasses lightened and the river became so clear that the small pebbles scattered at the bottom could be seen twinkling when the sun hit them. Just as the light crept over the valley it seeped through the wide window of the chamber.

Curled into a silk purple blanket a young boy slept. The side of his face lay in a feathery pillow; his mouth was open and a little puddle of drool had soaked into the pillow beneath it. The light had reached unto his face and stung the inside of his eyeballs making him moan. Without even thinking he flipped his head onto the other side. Shining soft brown locks spilled onto the pillow where his head had been.

The boys name was Estel, which he got from his adopted father, Lord Elrond, meaning 'hope'. The young boy ran his tongue over his teeth; they tasted nasty and he thought the same for his breath. Estel opened his eyes, the color looked silver in the sunlight. His face was smooth, not yet fully developed and because he lived with elves that are immortal he didn't know he looked younger then his fifteen years.

Estel swung his legs out of bed, let out a big yawn, and walked to the window. He was wearing long silver night robes that went past his knees and to his ankles. He had forgotten to close his curtains. The human slide the translucent door open and went onto his veranda. Estel leaned on the white stone railings and gazed into the fresh morning sky. The air had a vague coldness in it. Below him a voice broke through the sighing trees.

" Elrohir, can you wake Estel up?" The voice had shouted yet it sounded small. Estel recognized that voice…

"Elladan!" He shouted, most of his body was now leaning off the railing trying to catch sight of his brother.

The boy ran back inside and rummaged through his clothes picking any that matched. Estel was putting on a green tunic, that his brothers had gotten him from Mirkwood, while he pushed open the door.

It shocked Estel that his brother, Elrohir, was already waiting for him. The elf looked handsome grinning under his hand while watching the human finish putting on his tunic. His long dark hair was pulled up half way and the rest of his tresses fell neatly behind his shoulders.

"Are we leaving now?" Estel asked. Elrohir's smile turned into a sigh and Estel's insides shrank.

"No, Estel. The trees warn us of bad weather but only for a little while. The hunting trip is just merely delayed until the storm passes."

"But the sky is clear today." Estel gave a questioning look. "Are you sure you just misunderstood…"

"Are you saying that the trees are lying to us?" Elrohir asked sharply as if he had truly been offended and raised a dignified eyebrow.

"No…I didn't mean it like that!" Estel said quickly. The elf's mirthful laugh echoed in the hall.

"I'm just kidding. Why don't you go back to bed Estel. I'll wake you in the morning." The elf suggested wittily.

Estel rewarded his brother with a glare that caused the elf to chuckle. The conversation drifted to a silence. Elrohir straightened himself and started walking down the hall with Estel by his side. They entered the dining area. Estel seated himself and was presented with a more then usual mouth watering breakfast. He took quick notice that Elladan wasn't there. Elrohir sat across from him, foodless.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Estel asked after he finished biting into a piece of sausage.

"I already had breakfast. I'm just resting here for awhile." Elrohir grinned. Estel rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his sausages.

An elf, identical to Elrohir, entered the chamber. Estel recognized him as Elladan. Elladan rushed past everyone and to Elrohir. Estel smiled and said a "Good morning".

Elladan smiled at Estel as if to say good morning then whispered something in his twin's ear. Elrohir nodded an emotionless face and both left the dining chamber immediately.

Oddly enough, Estel hadn't seen his brothers the rest of the day. He shrugged it off figuring that they had gone to help secure the area for the storm like they would normally do. The human had entered an empty room in the back of Imladris earlier and was sitting on the balcony. The stone beneath him was cool and the air was humid. In the distance dark clouds loomed over the mountains and bolts of lightening pierced the darkness.

An unnerving feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as the clouds won over the white clouds and blue sky in its path. The air turned a degree colder and the wind was approaching more forcefully.

BOOM!!! Estel jumped, the thunder caught him off guard. The boy rose to his feet. It was much darker now.

'I better go inside." He murmured to himself and pulled the glass door. Estel's insides dropped. The door wouldn't open. The human forced himself to laugh but it didn't make him feel much better. The door didn't have a lock so it couldn't be locked. He tried again but to no prevail. Estel gave up and pounded his fists on the glass.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! ADA! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M STUCK ON MY BALCONY!" Estel yelled while pounding harder on the thick elven glass. There was only the roar of the wind past his ears in answer.

The boy ran over to his railing and called for his brothers once again into the atmosphere. No one was there. The rain hadn't yet struck and driven on panic, Estel saw if he could get down from his balcony and unto the next one by the closest tree he could go inside that way.

As the human maneuvered himself on the opposite side of the railings, the idea suddenly seemed ludicrous. The edge barely held his foot and the closest tree was on his right where the building ended. Where the building ended…

"I could climb down from the tree and go inside that way!" Estel beamed inwardly. He redirected his footing and made for his right. The idea seemed brilliant now but the human would soon learn to regret it later.

"The Mirkwood elves are here? How?" Elrohir asked as the two twins moved side by side down the wide hall.

"Ramsul has a hunting party waiting in the gardens. They're here for shelter while they wait for the storm to pass." Elladan answered. His voice was bit unsettling.

"Well, then what's the problem?" Elrohir's sudden accusation caused Elladan to grin sadly.

"Nardil's here." He said. Behind Elladan's voice Elrohir could tell they both felt like someone had been resurrected from the dead.

Ramsul was leading eight Mirkwood elves through the garden and towards Imladris. All of them had dazzling golden hair except one who had dark hair that matched Ramsul's own. Ramsul was taking amusement seeing the elves marvel and stare curiously at the place he called home, well, all of them except the dark haired elf who gave the place a painful look.

Imladris stood welcoming to the elves. Ramsul approached Elladan and Elrohir. The twin lords scanned the group.

" Ah, thank you. We will take over from here. Can you go and ask Thinbeth to arrange eight rooms for our guests?" said Elladan majestically.

"Certainly, my lords." Replied Ramsul. The elf looked back at the elves and left.

"Mae Govannen!" said both Elladan and Elrohir.

"Lord Elrond is to meet you all inside and then someone will show you to your rooms." Elladan told the group. His eyes were focusing mainly on the dark haired elf, Nardil while Elrohir's eyes caught Legolas', the prince of Mirkwood.

The elves met Lord Elrond and he gave them his welcome. Then the elves were escorted individually to there rooms. Thinbeth escorted Prince Legolas to a chamber in the back of Imladris. The halls were candle lit like in his home but the feeling of the two places was incomparable. Mirkwood was his only home but Rivendell had that homely feeling.

Before Legolas saw his room a quarrel between a maiden and Nardil caught his eye. The two were a couple of doors down and Nardil was appalled about the room he was given.

"Not this one. The closet one to Prince Legolas!" He demanded. The elf maiden scowled. Legolas' checks burned pink.

"My lord, your room is ready." The voice was smooth and calm.

Legolas brought his eyes to Thinbeth. She was urging him to come in which he did.

"Good. If you have any questions be free to get me. A feast will be served later so I would advise, my lord, that you change out of your hunting gear." Said Thinbeth. Legolas looked at his clothes and nodded in agreement. She was pleased with this and left, closing the door softly behind her.

The room was lit delicately with candles. The sheets on the bed were forest green and so were the curtains. Legolas relaxed on the bed. The walls were cream colored and the floor was made of white stone.

Legolas' elf eyes caught light smudges on his floor. It could have been anything but he still went to examine them. It was marks of bare feet, dirty bare feat. His eyes traced the marks to his curtains. Legolas pulled back one of the silky curtains and looked out. Dark clouds had swallowed all the blue and white in the sky and threatened rain.

"AHH—!" Someone screamed outside…outside _his_ chamber.

There were handprints on the outer window. Legolas saw a wooden handle and pulled it. The door was locked. Thunder crackled. The prince put his hands on the handle and pulled it forcefully. The glass thudded against something that stopped it from opening. The elf examined the other side of the door. A thick stick was causing the glass not to open. The smooth green curtains rubbed against the prince's hand.

"HELP!" the voice shouted again.

Legolas swiftly threw the stick on the floor and ran out onto his veranda.

A tall tree stood outside between the Bruinen and the balcony Estel had come from. The human gripped one branch and walked on another, exhibiting perfect balance. He held onto a branch with his hands and swung his feet onto a lower part.

Rain began to fall so lightly that it felt like needles on his skin. The rain began to get harder as Estel moved his foot on another branch. He was about 12 feet from the ground. The human gripped onto another tree limb; the water had made the bark slippery and Estel's hand was threatening to slide. There were no other branches for him to climb on so he attempted to make his way on the other side of the tree in order to get lower. The human leaped onto a lonely bough.

"AHH—!" He screamed. The weight pulling him down made it hard to maintain a proper grip. He tried to adjust his grip with his left hand but failed. He couldn't get his hand back up.

"HELP!" He screamed and he looked down, it was too distant for comfort. The bark was biting into his hand as it was slowly slipping. Estel tried swinging his hand onto the branch but doing so the hand holding on lost its hold.

A sheet of soft rain was falling on Estel; it was blinding him; it was drowning out his screams. His hands were reaching for something to hold but there was nothing.

The human splashed into the river and Legolas was right behind him. He ran on the railings and climbed the tree with perfect balance. Legolas focused his eyes on the water and couldn't see him. Without another thought he jumped into the river. His head went under the water. The elf resurfaced and swam with the current, which wasn't very strong.

"Where are you?" He shouted. His chin was touching the river and the rain was running over his face. Legolas continued to call for the human with overgrowing worry.

Estel's head surfaced the water. His back hurt so much that it was hard to move. He heard an elf in the water and he swam to the voice.

"I'm over h-er-e!" He yelled, swallowing some water and choking. Someone gripped his tunic and dragged him out of the water.

The face that had pulled him out owned a pair of burning gray eyes, strands of dark hair clung to his long pointed face and the elf was not smiling.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself and endangered Prince Legolas." The elf looked at Estel's tunic and his mouth thinned. "Why are you wearing the shirt of my kin human? You disgrace us." The elf spat venomously and left the human lying in the mud alone in the rain.

Legolas heard his name being shouted and the dark haired elf Nardil appeared magically in the river.

"Hold onto me my prince and I will get you out!" He yelled, offering a hand.

"A boy fell in the river!" Legolas shouted ignoring the elf's gestured hand.

"No he's on land. I got him out." Nardil informed.

"Oh…"

"Now take my hand and I'll get you out!"

"Thank you, nin mellon, but I can do it." Said Legolas, rejecting Nardil's hand. Legolas couldn't see it but Nardil sighed disappointedly as he was being deprived of a heroic rescue.

Estel was lying where Nardil left him. The only difference was that his body was turned sideways so he could breath. Legolas quickened his pace to the human. The wind was howling in his ears. He knelt beside the boy and turned him over to face him. Specks of mud were on the boy's face and tangled muddy locks.

Estel wasn't sure what he was seeing. The face was beautiful. The elf had high cheekbones, radiant skin and pools of blue on his eyes. His golden hair was drenched.

"I'm okay…can we just go inside now?" said Estel. He wasn't completely telling the truth; his back was sore and his hands were burning but it was nothing a good sleep wouldn't cure. Estel's mind's eye brought him to the big fireplace in the hall of fire and he was longing to get to it.

"Yes, that sounds good." Legolas beamed.

Nardil was watching disgustedly. What a stupid reckless human, he'll end up killing himself…

**Well, that's chapter 2 Mwahahahaha! I spent a lot of time on this chapter so hold back any flames..plz…A Special shout out to LuthienGreenleaf! WHOO HO! (she also has a story on fan fic. called 'Screams in the Dark') I tried a different format..is it any better? Well, I'm clueless when the next chapter will be up the most would be two weeks. **


End file.
